


On People who are Idiotic Failures (Or: the One Night Stand that Wasn't)

by hiddenheadspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Hammer of the Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the apocalypse, and Sam Winchester is adopting his brother’s coping methods by definitely approaching being drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On People who are Idiotic Failures (Or: the One Night Stand that Wasn't)

It’s the apocalypse, and Sam Winchester is adopting his brother’s coping methods by definitely approaching being drunk, which is why he doesn’t even bother to pull out his gun when he looks up to see that Gabriel is sitting next to him at the bar.

“What’s up,” he slurs instead. Gabriel looks at him as though he’s something particularly unpleasant attached to his the bottom of his shoe that he’s a few seconds away from turning into something more interesting.

And Sam doesn’t mean interesting in a good way, either.

“You don’t have to answer that,” he offers when Gabriel doesn’t say anything.

“You’re an idiot,” Gabriel says, which Sam thinks is kind of obvious and doesn’t really need stating.

“Yeah,” he agrees, because why the hell not since it’s true.

“A drunk idiot,” Gabriel continues, still sort-of glaring. “Why am I even talking to you?”

Sam doesn’t know why, and he says so.

Gabriel snorts. “You broke the world,” he says. “You know you deserve whatever shit life’s thrown at you, right?”

Sam knows. He tells Gabriel this, too.

“Fucking idiot,” Gabriel says, and leans over and kisses him, too hard, almost burningly with the strength of his grace and powers behind it. Sam lets him, because it’s easy, too easy, to just let his tongue slide against Gabriel’s and pretend he doesn’t care about the amount of stupid decision making skills that are happening right now.

He isn’t surprised, either, when he opens his eyes to find them elsewhere. It’s probably a bad thing that he would’ve let Gabriel move him anywhere, but they’re only in the alleyway behind the bar. Gabriel spins him around easily and shoves him into the wall, pressing a little too hard, his grip on Sam’s hip just this side of painful, but Sam pushes back into him because he’s just this side of drunk and he honestly doesn’t think he can find it in himself to care about what he’s doing.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Sam asks.

Gabriel reaches up to push Sam’s face into the dirty stone wall while his other hand slips under the edge of his waistband. “No. You know why?” He leans in closer, letting his words fall accusingly and harsh in Sam’s ear. “Because I don’t fuck useless failures.” His hand slides around to press against him. Sam gasps and his hips stutter. Gabriel grins viciously into the back of his shirt. “What should I do with you instead?” he asks. “Should I hold you down and pull you out past what you can stand? I could eat you out until you can barely breathe from overstimulation. I could take you to my brother.” The last suggestion is the most dangerous thing that’s happened the whole night, and Sam becomes more aware of exactly how helpless he is.

“Or…” Gabriel says thoughtfully, hand pressing against Sam's cock much too lightly, “I could…”

Cold night air washes against Sam. His breathing seems incredibly loud in the sudden silence. It takes him a few moments to push back from the wall and turn around to find Gabriel as gone as if he’d never pinned Sam to a wall and considered how to have sex with him. He slumps against the wall and tries to get his heart rate down.

He shouldn’t feel as hurt as he does when Gabriel acts as though it had never happened when they next meet, but he is. And then Gabriel dies. 


End file.
